


Faith

by MeikoKuran999



Series: Magi - Family Moments [3]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: Aladdin is worried after telling everyone about Alma Torran.





	

**Prompt 3: Faith**

Aladdin was definitely exhausted after using his magic to show everyone else what he had learned from Solomon's wisdom. Everyone just seemed overwhelmed by the truth when he was done, and it worried him.

When he had stopped using the spell he was completely drained magoi wise. Even being a magi he was tired. He had used too much magoi, and it made it so that his body was also having a hard time absorbing more. He looked over at Alibaba and Morgianna out of curiosity. He was about to ask them what they thought but was surprised when they just quickly looked away. He took a step back and his body instantly gave out. Luckily he had both Titus and Yunan standing close by. He smiled at them when they both helped him back up. Titus looked surprised by the fact that he had collapsed, "Are you okay Aladdin?"

Aladdin nodded, "Yeah. It was just a little too much for me to handle. Having to keep using Solomon's wisdom for so long is really draining."

Sinbad looked at Aladdin, "So you're his child?"

Aladdin nodded, "Yes. As you saw. My mother was killed and during all the chaos King Solomon my father used all the power he had left to create this new world and send me here."

Everything after that was quiet until Aladdin turned to walk over to Alibaba and Morgiana who were across the room. He didn't want anything to change between them all, but right when he was about to speak he collapsed. His vision faded to black as he heard his name being called by many people around him, "ALADDIN!"

* * *

He opened his eyes to find himself in a very thick forest. He was very confused as to where he was when he first started walking around. The last thing he remembered was passing out after being concerned about the way everyone had been reacting. He looked around when the forest opened up and trees become sparse. He saw a large pool of water with a waterfall. While he was looking around he saw someone that he thought was reading in the shade.

When he got closer he finally realized who it was. He stopped surprised as the person looked up at him. The person smiled gently, "It's good to finally see you again. I haven't seen you since you were a baby Aladdin."

Aladdin felt like he was about to cry when the person stood up and wrapped his arms around him. He could tell the person was laughing as he spoke, "The first time we get to really speak and you cry. You're so much like you mother."

Aladdin wiped his tears away, "Are you here because you're mad at me for telling the people of this world the truth?"

Solomon frowned before he moved away. His hand was now resting gently on Aladdin's head, "Of course not. I just wanted to see my son."

Aladdin looked down, "Still I'm sorry if I ruined your plan. I thought that they could handle...it."

Solomon took Aladdin's hand and led him to sit in the shade as he continued to smile at Aladdin, "The moment I sent you to this world I entrusted its safety to you. If you believe that this is the right choice, then I'm fine with it."

Aladdin looked at him, "But how can you have so much faith in my choices. What If I chose wrong?"

Solomon just gently smiled at Aladdin, "Isn't that what parents are supposed to do. Have unrelenting faith in their child. Of course, I have to believe in your choices, if I didn't I wouldn't be a very good dad now would I. So don't worry. Just believe in the choices you've made and the bonds you've created."

Aladdin shook his head, "But I think I made the wrong choice. My friends were scared of me, and..."

Solomon sighed, "Even if you did it’s okay. You're allowed to make mistakes everyone is. Now you need to wake up, there are a few people really worried about you."

Aladdin didn't even have time to respond.

* * *

Aladdin flew up from where he had been sleeping. He surprised everyone that was standing around the room. As many people as he believed could fit into the small room had forced their way in. Aladdin looked right beside him to see Morgiana holding his hand, and Alibaba standing beside her along with Titus, "Are you okay Aladdin?"

Aladdin nodded, "Yeah sorry. I was just talking with someone."

Alibaba looked at him confused, "But you passed out."

Aladdin smiled, "Well it would be hard to talk with him while I'm awake. I mean my father did die."

Alibaba smiled, "So you got to talk with King Solomon?"

Aladdin nodded, "Yeah, and he said he has faith in me."


End file.
